Second Tapirian Revolution
'''The Second Tapririan Revolution '''was a civil war between the Tapir Island and the Karman Empire that started at 0 BTR and ended at 5 ATR. The war ended with the Karman Empire recognizing the Tapir Island's independence and turning into the Tapir Republic. It is the second of two Tapirian Rebellions against the Karman Empire, and the first to succeed in gaining independence. The signing of the Tapirian Declaration of Independence after the Tapirians succeeded in destroying a Karman base in was considered the first year After the Tapirian Revolution (ATR.) Anything prior to the signing was considered to be Before the Tapirian Revolution (BTR.) Causes of the War What was arguably the first moment of the war was when architects/colleagues George Wackenheim and Todd went for a drink at the Dilli Pub at roughly 9:30 PM, 0 BTR. A fight broke out between two gang members who were members of opposite gangs, and then the bartender called the police, who attacked everyone in sight. After George and Carl escape the bar in a stolen speeder, Carl is arrested, but George accidentally falls into a sewer (I'm not joking) and floats off into the distance using a cardboard box as a makeshift raft. He wakes up in a forested island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where he meets Raymond Monroe, a major leader of the first rebellion. The story continues in Rage of the Ruthless so on and so forth, until the first official battle takes place. An arguable second cause was when Carl Capybara, Remy Lorenzo, and Colonel Rutherford Cornbeard teamed together to found the Tapirian Army. Colonel Cornbeard would be promoted to general and appointed as commander-in-chief of the entire Tapirian Armed Forces, which also included their navy and air-force. First Battles of the War At the start of the war, the Tapirians were losing many battles and were being crushed by the Karman army. During some battles, the Tapirian soldiers would always run out of bullets after the second phase, causing them to get hit hard with bullets from the Karmans. Many generals were considering a surrender to the Karmans, as they are the strongest superpower on the globe, and they were only a tiny island. However, George and Cornbeard refused to surrender, and they both planned an idea to attack a Karman fort that had all of the supplies they needed to survive for now, end then General Cornbeard and his other partners would execute it. Turning Point of the War At 7:00PM on a stormy night, General Cornbeard, along with about 10,000 troops crossed the Floger River and were going to attack Ft. Yando while many Karman soldiers were sleeping. As the Karmans attacked the base, many soldiers were unprepared for battle and did not have enough tme to plan a defense. At 4:00AM, Karman Colonel Roffle was forced to surrender his base. This is considered the turning point of the war, as at this point, the Tapirians would start to win more battles, and eventually win their complete independence. Category:Wars